


He Was Mine First

by hen_ty (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, bad ending koujaku route, possessive older brother sei, shiroba makes an appearance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hen_ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s certainly not worship, but oh, how Sei would love to devour his sweet little Aoba whole just to keep him for himself. { gift fic for katzycakes on tumblr }</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Mine First

_{ Baby, baby, if he hears you_  
As he gallops past the house,  
Limb from limb at once he'll tear you,  
Just as cat tears a mouse. 

_And he'll beat you, beat you, beat you,_  
And he'll beat you into pap,  
And he'll eat you, eat you, eat you,  
Every morsel snap, snap, snap. } 

_\- English Lullaby_

::

Sei loves his darling brother. He loves every little thing about him, from the way his long, beautiful hair flows over his shoulders, to the way his touches feel against his skin during the late hours of the evening as they tangle their limbs and stain the sheets. It’s certainly not worship, but oh, how Sei would love to devour his sweet little Aoba whole just to keep him for himself. Then, there would be no interruptions, no other lingering eyes and wandering hands defiling the very image of his younger brother. It would be a world of their own, one filled with undying love and devotion towards one another. Sei can’t help but want this, despite knowing just how futile it would be.

After all, Aoba would never go anywhere without his own darling-- that gruesome beast, the one he calls ‘Koujaku’ even though that person no longer exists. 

_{ disgusting }_

If it’s love that he feels for Aoba, then what he feels towards the beast must be something akin to disgust. Sei tries to understand, tries to reason with the idea of allowing Aoba to pursue his own delights for the sake of selfless love. But in the end, he can’t. He watches his brother enter his room, white figure stained with blood, and feels like crying. Because that is not what he wants for his darling brother. He wants him to be purely untouched by the madness of others, but instead Aoba willingly wanders into it, proclaiming his love for a beast that cannot see or hear him as anything other than prey.

_{ absolutely disgusting }_

But Aoba won’t listen. He loves this beast, claims to love him more than anything, even Sei. Many things have been said to the beast, and Sei has heard them all. The poisonous words of his brother reach him well, and each time he hears Aoba scream in passionate delight and cry out _I love you_ in between suspended breaths and choked laughter, Sei feels something in him grow closer and closer to snapping. 

_{ he was mine first }_

::

Today, the tower wakens with a frenzy of panic. Aoba is screaming in anguish down below, screaming with rage and loss at the sight of a completely empty cell set before him. Fools attempt to comfort him with offers of gifts, but those who draw too close are struck down. They fall one by one as the white-clad figure marches through the halls, his presence growing stronger and stronger with each step he takes towards Sei’s room. Sei cannot run, cannot do anything other than rest in his bed and wait for his darling brother to arrive, so he merely smiles. 

Aoba wastes no time storming in, practically ripping the door off its hinges. 

“Where is he?”

Sei giggles. “I haven’t see you in a few days, Aoba. Won’t you sit down? You look awfully worked up.”

“Where is Koujaku?”

Again with the beast. The smile on Sei’s lips falls, only just slightly. If it were in him, he would rise from the bed and coax his brother towards the sheets, but he is much too tired today. Just barely turning his head, he looks away towards the mountain of stuffed animals kept by his bed. “Why do you always concern yourself with that one? It’s dangerous. Brother, dear little brother, you should stay here with me more! It’s nice in here, hm~?”

Aoba stares at him flatly before taking a step forward, the ornaments on his white robe clinking softly with every movement. “You had him removed, didn’t you?” His voice is barely above a whisper, but it is firm. That is the voice Sei loves best, for it is the voice Aoba always uses when they lie in bed together, indulging in sinful passions. Hearing it now excites him. Humming, he turns back to Aoba, a smile curled at his lips. 

“What makes you believe that I did it?”

“You want me for yourself.”

“Ah~ Aoba is smart, very smart! How about we talk more about this with some cake?”

Then there’s pain. Aoba has struck him across the face with his palm. The white of his hand is now a flushed pink from the impact, and Sei can’t help but stare, mesmerized. Physical pain is not something he knows too well. But this-- this is something to truly treasure. Aoba has gifted him, his darling little brother has offered him the joys of feeling pain. Giggling, Sei closes his eyes and basks in the throbbing feeling in his cheek, feeling something akin to arousal begin to well up inside of him.

“So this is why you liked him... Being hurt by someone you love feels so good... It makes you feel alive, makes you feel like your insides are burning up.” 

Aoba takes a step back. “I want him back. Where did you put him? Where is my Koujaku?”

His Koujaku? 

_{ disgusting }_

“I had him killed. I couldn’t have my lovely little brother be torn to pieces by some heartless beast, now could I?”

“Why?” Aoba is shaking now, staring at him with wide, hateful eyes. At any moment, he might rush forward and strangle him, wrapping those lovely hands around his throat to squeeze every drop of life out of his body. The thought entertains Sei, so he giggles again. “Why would you do that? He was...”

“A privilege. But Aoba, sweet Aoba, you should know better than to behave so rotten! You know your heart is supposed to belong to your big brother. You can’t go giving it to others like that. I had to teach you a lesson~” 

_{ because you are mine. you are mine and mine alone }_

::

He doesn’t see Aoba for a week following the Koujaku incident. Each passing day fills Sei with grief, for time spent without Aoba is time better off spent dead. He misses his brother, misses his laughter and the feeling of his hair tickling his neck. No amount of gifts could ever compensate for that. Everything offered to him by Virus and Trip are thrown out, hardly even looked at before being deemed as nothing but trash, worthless trash.

Everything pales in comparison to Aoba.

So Sei grieves. Resting in his bed, he keeps his eyes shut, trying to embrace sleep as the dark room whispers promises of hope for the next day. Maybe Aoba will stop throwing a tantrum in due time. He is, after all, a spoiled thing, and he needs time to learn. Wounds will heal and Koujaku will be forgotten, but Sei will remain absolute, an unbreakable link in the identity of Aoba. Sei keeps this in mind. 

But then there’s footsteps outside his room, followed by the creaking of a door. Slowly, Sei opens his eyes and faces the stream of light suddenly spilling into the darkness, only to spot Aoba standing at the doorway. He’s naked, eyes downcast and face masked with sorrow. But he’s naked and striding over to Sei’s bed, not hesitating once in climbing on in silence. 

“Aoba?”

Silence. Aoba merely stares at him through blank, unexpressive eyes. 

“Big brother loves you. Big brother will always be here for you, Aoba.”

At that, Aoba lowers his forehead against the other’s shoulder. He stays like that for a few moments before whimpering and beginning to tremble, his porcelain white body racked with small sobs. Sei doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t care. Aoba is here and Aoba is his. Wrapping his arms around his brother, he pulls him close and kisses his ear.

“Koujaku... I was his...”

“Oh, Aoba. You were mine first, remember?”

And then Sei laughs. Because he loves his darling brother. He really, truly does.


End file.
